The Visits and Questions
by CaliforniaReaderChicka
Summary: Bella and Jacob's daughter Alyssa is starting to show signs that she is a werewolf like her father Jacob, and does not want to be a vampire like Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Question**

**I slapped his hand." Don't touch me I said I want to be left alone!"I screamed at Edward and Bella, my so called parents.**

**" Honey wait please just talk to us about this before you decide you don't want to,"Bella tried to sound calm but I heard the shakiness in her voice. **

**Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I didn't want to look in his eyes, I couldn't stand to see how sad he was because of the choice I wanted to make. He led me over to the table and we all sat down. " Alyssa why don't you want to become a vampire and stay here with us. You could meet another vampire and fall in love you never know. And you don't have to change till your ready," I could tell Bella was begging when she said this.**

**" I don't wanna become some beasts that sucks poor animals blood! I am even afraid of you guys when your eyes are darker than their topaz color. I am afraid that when I am at grandma Esme house that at any given moment I gonna get bitten by the filthy bloodsucking freaks that smell bad!" I screamed so loud I heard a glass chatter in the kitchen.**

**Bella and Edward look at each with a hard gaze when I said bloodsuckers smell bad. " Alyssa we think it would be best if you went and took a shower and packed up...you are gonna go live with your father for a while," Edward stated in a sort of a monotone. Bella held his hand and was shaking because I knew she didn't wanna let me go to my real fathers house to find out if I was a werewolf like my father.**

**" I love you mom, dad," was all I managed before I ran up stairs.**

**JBPOV**

**" Bells wat are you talking about! Their is no possible way she is a werewolf!" I didn't know what to think of that.**

**" Jake thats what we thought to until she said vampires smell bad. Jake do you have any idea what this means!" She sound like she was about to yell but I could tell she didn't want Alyssa to hear what was going on.**

**" Bells I guess I could take her for a little while but she has school so your gonna have to pay for school because you know I can't. What about all the other..." Bella cut me off not wanting me to say it.**

**" Jake don't worry about the cost of her. I am going to leave you money when I come to drop her off in La Push. And I am going into La Push even though I am a vampire just I am going to drop her off tomorrow it is supposed to be really cloudy there because of course you know why it has to be cloudy..." She trailed off.**

**" Okay, tell Alyssa that happy 14th birthday even though I am late their has been alot of new wolves that I have to train and tell her I will get her a present when she comes and she likes the color aqua right...okay good. Talk to you later Bella." I hung up the phone.**

**"Meghan, hun I am running to get some aqua paint can you get some sheets and comforters and lamps and stuff to match. Alyssa is coming to stay with us for a while and I wanna make her feel at home," I yelled running out the door to go get the paint.**

**"Okay hun sure don't forget to tell Blake about his sister okay!" I heard Meghan call back.**

**BCPOV**

**I tiptoed up the stairs and into Alyssa room. I knew she wasn't awake but I just had to see her before I droppped her off at her dads house. I sat in the chair next to her bed and sang the lullaby Edward once sang to me. Her eyes flutter open and looked at me then went back back to sleep. She looked like and angel. I knew she would kill me if she knew I was watching her sleep so I tiptoed back out and went into the kitchen and made her some breakfast. She would be getting up in five minutes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Visit**

**ABPOV (Alyssa Black)**

**"Mom why do you drive like way slower than Edward?" I asked trying not to look out the window while my stomach did like seven thousand flips.**

**"Well, honey I just don't know if it is safe for you to be in the car when I am driving fast. So just take this and hopefully the motion sickness will go away okay hun," she handed me these chewable pills. I chew them and almost instantly felt better.**

**BBPOV (Blake Black)**

**"DAMN IT DAD WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I HAD A OLDER SISTER!" I screamed as I slammed the door to my room.I sat in the pitch black room thinking that this older sister of mine is probably gonna boss me around and torture me. I hit the floor so hard I heard the floor board underneath break.**_**Knock, knock, knock**_

**"Blake honey its your mom,"She sat on the bed,"I know you are mad at us for not telling you but her sister was something that your father did when he was young he feels bad about it but he loves her so very much you saw us working on the room all day yesterday. She will be here any minute so why don't you go clean up and meet us in the living in five minutes,"She kissed me on the forehead and walked out of the room.**

**I walked in my bathroom and washed my hands and face. "Why couldn't they tell me sooner?" I questioned myself.**

**ABPOV**

**I stood their shaking so much I swear I could have caused an earthquake. I had not see my dad and Meghan since I was 2 and I dont even remember them.**

**"Mom you will walk in with me right?" I look at my mom with pleading eyes. She stared back at me and nodded.**

_**Ding, Dong**_

__**"Oh, hello Bella. Alyssa how have you been!"Meghan hugged me so hard I thought I was going to die.**

**"Meghan May we come in?" Bella asked**

**Meghan showed us in when I saw this boy that must have been 12 and froze. He was the cutest boy I had seen. **_**Why does he have to be so young? Who is this boy anyway?**_** I questioned myself over and over again. Jacob came over and hugged me really tightly.**

**"Daddy I can't breathe," he kissed me on the cheek and asked," How has my little Lyssa been?" **_**(And yes I put Lyssa on purpose)**_

**"Great dad actually I was kinda hoping you could help me with my problems,"I whispered in his ear.**

**My mom and dad walked in to the kitchen and started talking.**

**JBPOV**

**"Bells does Alyssa know that Blake is her younger brother?"She said nothing just stared into space and shook her head."So you want Meghan and I to tell?" she nodded her head and handed me a check for 5,000 dollars."Bells not this..."She put her fingers to my lips kissed me on the cheek. **

**"Bye Jacob,"She sayed her goodbyes and left.**

**"Alyssa why don't you have a seat in the living room we have to talk about something."**

**ABPOV**

**"Alyssa honey this is your younger brother Blake," Meghan said in a soft tone.**

**My heart sank and I felt as if this would be the worst day of my life.**

**"Hey, I am Blake if you weren't listening I'll show you to your room and I will help with your bags,"what made matters even worse Blake was a real gentleman and it just so happens that my room was next to his and they rooms were connected through a bathroom that we would share.**

**BCPOV**

**I drove as fast as my car would let me and I was in Southern Canada by no time. I walked in the house and sat on the couch and started crying my tearless sobs .**

**"Bella baby whats wrong? I know you miss her but things are going to be good for here down in La Push," Edward tried to comfort me but I was just to upset to reply so i cuddle next to him and shudder while I cried my tearless cries.**

**I will have the next chapter when I get my computer re-done and hopefully Internet will work so sorry if you guys have to wait a long time I am really sad to. I stayed up till midnight working on this chapter just so you guys wouldn't have to wait a week or a few days to get the get the next chapter. Sorry long authors note I know I know. Goodnight USA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: The Visit (continued)**

**MBPOV (Meghan Black)**

_**Knock, knock, knock. I turned on the bedside lamp. **_**"Come in"**__**I said while shaking Jacob.**

__**"Mom, dad. I think Alyssa is have a nightmare I can hear crying and stuff but everytime I tried to go see what was wrong it would stop and she would be sleeping normal again," I could tell Blake was worried about his older sister."She keeps shaking like dad does sometimes when he gets mad is going to phase," he stood there looking scared.**

**"Jacob your daughter is having a nightmare and...she is shaking like you do when you are mad and are going to phase,"At that Jacob sprang up and ran down the hall to go see if his daughter was okay. **

**JBPOV**

**"Alyssa honey are you o..."He stop short when he walked in her room she was gone and the window was open.**

**"Meghan, go downstairs and see if she comes back. BLake stay in her room just in case she come back through the window!"I yelled as I jumped out the window and started running.**

_**Dad what is going on I..I...I'm scared and I can hear your thoughts. **_**Alyssa wasn't that far from here.**

_**Alyssa listen to me stop running and stay still I am gonna come get you. I am in wolf form so don't be scared I will have Blake run and get you some clothes before you change back okay. **_**I hoped more than anything she would listen to me.**

_**Five minutes later**_

**"Alyssa what happened I mean..."She shook her head.**

**"I have no idea I just woke up jumped out the window and I was running and I was a huge wolf,"Blake gave her and evil glare, and Meghan and I could tell he was jealous.**

**"Blake go to your room we will talk in the morning,"Meghan said quietly.**

**Blake walk up the stairs and I heard his door close quietly. I could tell he was listening but I didn't really care at the moment we were more focused on what just happened to Alyssa.**

**"Alyssa looks like you one of us so why don't run up to your room and go back to sleep,"I looked and Meghan and nodded.**

**Meghan left the room and I made my way to the phone as fast as I could. I dialed the numbers...**_**Ring, ring, ring.**_


End file.
